


Scratches and Smooches

by cosmicoyote



Series: Marichat May 2020 One-Shots [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicoyote/pseuds/cosmicoyote
Summary: Prompt 22: KissChat Noir has had a long and taxing day, so he drops by his friend Marinette's house for some cuddles and reassurance.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat May 2020 One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Scratches and Smooches

**Author's Note:**

> This very much a self-indulgent Marichat one-shot I wrote a while ago but didn't get around to editing and posting.

A soft thud and the creak of her trapdoor was the only warning she received of her visitor. 

Marinette blinked down at the rather large stray cat that had made himself comfortable across her legs.

"Well hello to you too, Chat Noir," she greeted him, half amused and half startled by his sudden appearance.

"Hey..." Chat turned to look up at her. His green eyes sparkled in the moonlight filtering in through her skylight. Not for the first time, she noticed the skin around his eyes looked puffy like he'd been crying. Whoever was causing these frequent tears was looking more and more like they needed to experience some busted kneecaps.

Her mild annoyance with him vanished as she set aside the book she had been reading and touched his soft hair. "Talk to me."

Chat's lips quivered and he leaned into her hand. "I just... feel so useless."

She stared at him. "What do you-"

"It's my father," he murmured, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as she gently stroked his hair around his cat ears. "He either avoids me or he yells at me and I'm just... so tired of feeling unwanted and alone."

He put his hands over his eyes, and Marinette gently rubbed his arm with her free hand. "What about your mom?"

Chat hunched his shoulders. "She's been dead for three years now."

Her heart in pieces for him, she rubbed his arms and tried to get him to look at her. "I'm so sorry.."

He sniffled and buried his face in her belly, nuzzling and gripping the mattress on either side of her legs as if the cat instincts had kicked in.

Marinette bit down on her lip to keep from showing him that his borrowing was tickling her and gently pushed on his shoulders.

"Easy,' she murmured, struggling to keep her giggles at bay. "I'm here. You can cry if you need to."

Chat turned back over and looked up at her. "I've been crying for hours... I would like to not cry for a bit."

She nodded thoughtfully then smiled. "How about some scratches?" She wiggled her fingers and his eyes grew round as the cat within him shone through his eyes. He nodded eagerly and laid back. She put a pillow under his head with his torso in her lap and watched in amusement as he stretched his arms behind his head.

Marinette smiled and started with his hair. She ran her fingers through his blonde locks and scraped his scalp with her nails. He sighed softly and tilted his head back, exposing his throat and the golden bell that rested below it.

She smiled when he began to purr and his eyes half closed into lazy slits from her ministrations. 

The bell gleamed, so she flicked it and it chimed softly. She giggled when he smirked at her and then she used her right index finger to run her nail over his throat and under his chin.

His eyes widened comically and he arched up, his purring increasing in volume. Marinette giggled and booped his nose. "Silly."

Chat blushed then rolled over to hide his red face in the pillow. 

"Aww, Kitty Kitty." She ruffled his hair and rubbed his back. "That's just an itchy spot. Kitties have them."

He mumbled something into the pillow. She huffed and scratched his back. He tensed then began arching up again, purring and stretching. 

She prodded his side and he giggled. Smirking, she began poking his sides just level with his ribs and he was soon a wiggling and giggling ball of cute.

Chat Noir finally begged for mercy and lay limply across her lap, chest heaving, and with a big grin on his face.

"You okay?" Marinette asked softly, brushing his messy hair off his face.

He nodded then softly took her hand not playing with his hair and kissing it. "I haven't laughed in days. Thank you, princess."

Marinette smiled softly and played with his cat ears. "Anytime, Kitty."

He blinked damp eyes up at her. "You spoil me..."

She shrugged. "You need the attention." She bit her lip guiltily. "I may have Googled your little quirks."

"Never a good idea to Google symptoms," Chat said with a grimace. "So... what did the internet say is wrong with me?"

Marinette frowned. "It's not anything wrong with you. It's what your father did wrong apparently."

He blinked at her.

"He doesn't hug you, does he?" She didn't mean to be so blunt but she was angry at Chat's parents for what they had deprived him of for so long. "Or anything like that?"

Chat's ears drooped and he shook his head. "Only... from my mom once in a while. She held me when I was scared. But my father made her stop when I was eight or so. He said I was too old to be afraid of storms."

She rubbed his arms as his hands moved up to once again cover his eyes. 

"You're touch-starved," Marinette murmured. "And you being a cat miraculous carrier doesn't help with that need for touch." She rubbed his back as he turned onto his side to face her again. "People need physical touch. If your loved ones don't provide that for you..."

He sniffed then sat up to headbutt against her hand. He giggled when she tickled under his cat ear then under his chin. A purr rumbled in his chest as her nails eliminated the itch that had been burning under his skin. 

"I'm so sorry," Marinette whispered, her heart breaking for him. Her dad gave the best hugs. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if her parents stopped talking to her let alone hugging her.

Chat shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be," she said a little more fiercely than she meant to. "You deserve to be loved, hugged, ki-" she blushed deeply and cleared her throat. "You deserve to be shown affection. You're a good person."

He blinked and sat up, crouched and looking at her with wide innocent kitten eyes. "What were you going to say?"

She blinked, her red face giving her away. "I... um..."

He smirked, and she wanted to shove him back out of spite. "Were you going to say I deserve to be _kissed_ , Princess?" He asked, showing his teeth in a grin. 

Marinette pursed her lips, and she watched Chat's green eyes lower down to them with an increasingly racing heart. 

"I've never been kissed before," he confessed softly. "At least... not that I remember." He looked so sad. "Both with Ladybug and I was under mind control for one and had my memory wiped after the other."

"I'm sorry," Marinette murmured, and she meant it. She had ki- _saved_ him that one time, but she couldn't explain the second kiss - the one after Oblivio erased their memories. "I know how much you love her."

He smiled a little. "I still do in a way, but I think I've... changed targets." His eyes met hers, and her blush returned with a vengeance. He leaned in until their foreheads touched gently.

She smelled his shampoo and the leather of his suit. His warm breath brushed her face, and she leaned her forehead into his, closing her eyes. 

"It's _you_ , Marinette," he murmured.

Her heart felt like it wanted to burst out of her chest. She slowly leaned back enough to peer into his eyes. Raw, bare emotion shone in his green eyes. She knew they were a soft shade of green after that stressful miraculous swap. She wished she could see who he was under the mask.

"M-Me?" She stammered. "B-But I'm so... ordinary and I can barely breathe without tripping over my own feet or toppling over heavy objects."

He chuckled at her eloquent speech. "Princess." He moved to sit beside her and headbutted her shoulder gently in his own sign of affection. "You are not ordinary by any stretch of the imagination." He took her hand in his larger one, careful not to scratch her with his claws.

"You are amazing," he continued as she looked down with damp eyes and pink cheeks.

"You are the first to jump in and help people when they need it. You're tough, you're brave, and you're not afraid to stand up for others." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "You're also one of the kindest and gentlest people I know." He smirked. "Kind enough to let a mangy stray into her room during a stormy night and listen to his problems."

She rolled her eyes at this and he snickered. "It's true!" He leaned against her shoulder and she returned the pressure.

He looked down at her and she met his gaze - their faces just a few centimeters apart. He watched her with a frozen expression as if he were suddenly carved from marble.

She swallowed hard and lowered her gaze to his slightly parted lips before looking into his eyes again.

"Chat, I..." she tried to wet her dry throat. "Nervous" didn't begin to describe how she felt. Her sentence stopped mid-formation before it could leave her.

He lowered his eyelids and blinked shyly, his own way of showing his trust in her. She smiled a little, his kitty quirks endearing to her as she leaned up, guided by emotions that were taking root in her heart and beginning to blossom the more time she spent with him.

Then her lips touched his, and he stiffened as if not expecting the contact. Before she could panic and pull away, he leaned into the kiss and softly brushed his lips against hers in a shy return of affection. 

She closed her eyes and sighed a little as he put his hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss.

After a few moments, they pulled back and Marinette stared at Chat Noir with eyes full of wonder. His expression was soft as he looked back at her then chuckled and kissed her forehead in a way that had warmth shooting down from her head to her toes.

When she didn't say anything, his suave facade crumbled and he blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Er... so..."

She giggled. "Silly Kitty." She sat up and hesitated before swinging her leg over his waist. His eyes widened and he spluttered incoherently from the unexpected and bold move until her lips promptly shut him up.

Their kisses were a little more intense but both of their inexperience mixed with awkwardness made them a little clumsy too. Chat snickered when their teeth clicked and Marinette retorted with flicking his bell. 

When their kisses settled into softer, comforting motions, he began to purr. 

Marinette put a light hand on his chest to feel the vibration and pulled back to smirk.

Chat blushed behind his mask and grimaced awkwardly. "Sorry." 

"Don't be. It's cute." Marinette played with one of his cat ears as she resumed their soft kisses, feeling his hands gently rest on her hips.

They held each other as they comforted one another with kisses and soft murmurs.

Marinette eventually stopped the kisses and slipped back beside him. She held his hand and rested her head against his shoulder. He in turn laid his head on top of hers and purred contentedly.

They fell asleep , knowing that at least for tonight, they were safe in each other's arms.


End file.
